The invention relates to a measuring system for monitoring buildings, terrain sections or the like.
A measuring system for monitoring buildings, having a beam waveguide bending sensor, is known from DE-PS 39 02 997. In this case the beam waveguide bending sensor as a whole consists of a gradient multimode beam waveguide GI. This beam waveguide is disposed in the shape of a loop. It has two arc-shaped sensor sections S between carriage-like support sections which can be moved toward each other and whose support plates are connected with the sections of the building to be checked. A light source is connected to one end of the beam waveguide and a light receiver with evaluation devices for light subduing values to the other end. In this case it is disadvantageous that such a measuring system can possibly be too insensitive and further that the sensitivity can not be considerably increased. This defect is essentially attributable to the fact that in such a beam waveguide the bending sensitivity is weakened after bending. In connection with the described prior art measuring system there is repeated curving of the beam waveguide, therefore the bending sensitivity is greatly reduced.
On the other hand, a step-index beam waveguide is known, which has a lesser bending sensitivity. However, it is not usable as a beam waveguide for the sensor path of the described measuring system.